ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Anderson
"Do you not realize who he is?! He is the man known throughout the galaxy '' ''as the Mediator. He disabled an '' ''entire group of Lucian Alliance bounty hunters' weapons and negotiated a trading '' ''treaty between the Alliance and the '' ''Langarans." -- Ba'al to a Jaffa guard Mark Anderson, codenamed Ram, is a Tau'ri from planet Earth in the Milky Way galaxy, and is known on several planets as the''' Mediator''' due to his skill of being able to resolve conflicts between two or more people. Despite appearing slim, Anderson is quite strong, able to lift several bricks of weapons-grade naquadah with ease. Biography Early Life At the age of four years old, young Mark Anderson was already incredibly intelligent, able to tear apart an engine and reassemble it, making it far more efficient than any of its kind. Three years later, Mark was taken on a camping trip, only to wander into a mountain cave. It was during this time that he found a stasis pod that had been untouched for centuries. He attempted to break the security code, and inadvertently deactivated the stasis effect. An old man, who claimed to be a hermit by the name of Kar-Nol Edej, emerged from the pod. As thanks for freeing him, Kar-Nol had taught him about the Force, and taught him several lightsaber forms. Day-after-day, for the next two years, Mark had traveled to the cave where the hermit had decided to live. One day, Kar-Nol revealed that the extensive time in the stasis pod had taken its toll on his body, and he only had a short time to live. Although Mark was not Force-sensitive, Kar-Nol taught him one more thing before his death: how to feel the Force. Even as Mark could not wield the Force, he was able to sense the presence of other Force-sensitives near him. 1998 In 1998, Mark Anderson had been approached to join the United States Air Force due to his attributes. He quickly accepted and was sent to basic training in Texas. After graduating from the academy, full marks on his EOC test, he was sent to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, not knowing it was actually Stargate Command. It was during this time that he bumped into then-captain Samantha Carter. The two had a rather long conversation in the mess hall about life on other planets and other galaxies. Mark was oblivious to the fact that she already knew, although she had not revealed any knowledge of other beings. 2000 In mid-2000, Anderson was transferred to Stargate Command, with knowledge of the Stargate Program, to work alongside Major Carter to develop new technologies for Earth. 2001 Sergeant Mark Anderson was recommended by Samantha Carter to be made a permanent member of Stargate Command, and suggested to have him added to the newest SG team, SG-16. 2005 Anderson is promoted to the rank of Lieutenant, and added to SG-22 shortly before the mission to P9G-844 to search for the Sodan. 2007 Anderson is promoted to the rank of Captain, and is transferred to Atlantis. He later underwent the Ancient Gene Therapy, being able to use Ancient technology such as the Puddle Jumper and the control chair. 2008 During an infiltration of a Wraith Hive ship, Anderson was attempting to escape when the console he was using had overloaded. The resulting explosion severely damaged his body, and he was taken to Atlantis to be treated. It was decided that, to save his life, Anderson would have cybernetic implants implanted throughout his body and flooded his bloodstream with nanites, which accelerated the healing process. 2009 After being transferred back to Stargate Command in 2009, Anderson designed a device based off the Quantum Mirror, which would allow a person to see into an alternate reality. 2010 Anderson is promoted to the rank of Major, and oversees the development of the new BC-304 ship. 2011 In mid-2011, Anderson discovered that the implants were taxing on his body, and had them removed. Several abilities remained, however. 2012 Early in 2012, Anderson created an artificial intelligence that would serve to safeguard the entirety of humanity's genetic code, calling it SentryRam, as well as the SRN to house the AI. He then installed the AI and the SRN onboard the uncompleted BC-304, Endeavor. When the Endeavor was constructed, Mark was given command of the new X-304 ship, taking it out on its shakedown cruise, testing out its sublight drive, hyperdrive, and long-range communications. During this test run, an anomaly occurred as it entered hyperspace, and it was flung into the Skyriver galaxy near a planet called Kuat. After communicating with the Kuat Drive Yards and finding out his location, Anderson traveled to Corellia, where he discovered the designs for all YT-series freighters, as well as design specs for a station called the Death Star. Using the Stargate onboard the Endeavor, Anderson opened a wormhole with Earth. After explaining his situation, he sent an encrypted burst transmission which contained the design specs for the Death Star, informing General Carter that such a station would be of use to defend Earth and their allies. 2013 Anderson trains as a Jedi under the teachings of the Jedi Order, and constructs his own lightsaber. Later that year, Anderson discovers that a Human named Inuyasha has been recruiting several people to join his military organization, not knowing that it was actually a Tau'ri named Alex Mason. 2014 Anderson, with assistance from astrophysicists on Coruscant, discover that multiple stars are nearing the end of their lifespan, and will reach supernova simultaneously in 2017. 2015 Early in 2015, the Endeavor participated in a small battle over Corellia, being attacked by a Star Destroyer. During the battle, weapon systems malfunctioned, and was dealt moderate damage. The attacking ship had fled the battle before Anderson could cripple it. Afterwards, the Endeavor underwent repairs on Corellia. While running diagnostics on the Endeavor during repairs, a stealth raid by Alex Mason took place. With Anderson cornering him, Mason told Anderson how he was in Skyriver. Afterwards, Anderson was ambushed by several Red Faction troops, allowing Mason to escape with several Artificial ZPM's. Anderson began preparations for leaving the Skyriver galaxy. During this time, he finds three Venator-class cruisers abandoned in the Outer-Rim territories. They were without any starfighters in the hangar bays, but power conduits appeared functional. Anderson installed several Naquadah Generators and found the sublight engines were completely functional, but the hyperdrive reactors were underpowered. Using the Endeavor, he opened a hyperspace window and towed the three ships through hyperspace back to the Milky Way galaxy, at a considerably slower pace. 2016 In March 2016, Anderson returned to the Milky Way galaxy, as the trip was shortened significantly due to the multiple Artificial ZPM's onboard the Endeavor. In August 2016, Anderson begins a cloning experiment, Anderson Cloning Project, using his DNA to create clones to transfer consciousnesses into. His first clone, AlphaRam suffered genetic destability, and was placed in stasis as he was unable to cure him at the time. His second clone, DeltaRam, suffered from a radical change in behavior, and was placed in stasis. His third clone, OmegaRam, was a success and was soon implanted with a copy of Anderson's consciousness. Anderson takes command of the new Fleet Destroyer, which would serve as a first line of defense for Earth and other allied planets. 2017 Anderson, having built a power buffer capable of the same output as an Icarus-type planet, opens a stable wormhole to the Destiny, learning that the crew is still in stasis and that the ship is adrift several lightyears from the next galaxy. He then sends through a modified remote-controlled exosuit along with Naquadah Generators to power life-support systems and releases Eli Wallace and Dr. Rush from stasis. Although the generators provide power for life-support and shields, they are unable to produce enough power for an FTL jump. Rush and Wallace then begin modifying a power station to accept a Zero-point module, while Anderson notifies Homeworld Command of the situation. After keeping the connection open for a day, the modifications are complete and Anderson sends through multiple Artificial ZPMs to power the rest of the ship, along with supplies and the schematics for the Automatic Replicating Device. 2018 In April 2018, Anderson is given Alex Mason as his prisoner onboard the Fleet Destroyer. Later that year, during the Battle of the Void, Mason makes his escape with help of OmegaRam, leaving behind a dummy in his place. Anderson finds out about the escape later that year and kills OmegaRam. 2019 In mid-2019, Anderson is ambushed by the Red Faction Fleet, starting the Third Battle of the Red Faction Fleet. The Fleet Destroyer is unable to escape and is overwhelmed by the entirety of the fleet. Anderson then evacuates all personnel and activates the self-destruct, destroying the Fleet Destroyer, but manages to catch a large amount of Red Faction ships in the blast. 2020 In mid-2020, Anderson reversed damage to AlphaRam and brings him out of stasis, placing a copy of his consciousness in the clone body. Nearing the end of 2020, Anderson traveled to P3X-439 and began construction of an outpost, which would be his primary base of operations while offworld. Using a recreation of Arthur's Mantle, Anderson encompassed the entire complex, rendering it out of phase and untouchable to enemies of the Tau'ri and allowing Anderson to remain undisturbed while developing new technologies. 2021 In 2021, using a serum developed from experimentation with Red Faction clones, Anderson repairs the genetic damage to AlphaRam, giving the clone an artificial consciousness. During the next few months, Anderson personally trained AlphaRam. After AlphaRam's restoration, Anderson heads to Galar to negotiate a new trade treaty with the locals. Just as negotiations finish, he is tasked with determining the origins of a planet that suddenly appeared. While in it's star system, he makes first contact with humans on the planet. Later that year, Anderson is promoted to Lt. Colonel, and is tasked along with Area 51 to develop a new line of battlecruisers, and greatly improves the efficiency of the Asgard hyperdrive, which is installed on the Orion for experimentation. Personality and traits Given his background, Anderson is typically calm, using peaceful or nonlethal methods in various situations, is serious about his work, and is not angered easily. When not focused on his work, he spends time joking and has a fun time with those around him. Anderson values life above all else, often sacrificing his hard work to save even one person from being harmed. However, his attitude changes when dealing with Alex Mason, as Mason has a nearly opposite personality to Anderson, opting Anderson to disregard his ordinary methods and deal with Mason in terms he can understand. Anderson is sometimes described as a mad scientist, often creating devices on a whim, which, many times, later turn out to be useful. Abilities and Skills Mark Anderson, as of the year 2020, has several skills and abilities which are unique to him. Abilities *'Enhanced Strength' - Anderson had acquired enhanced strength due to his cybernetic augmentations, which were later removed. The enhanced strength remained, although at a reduced level. Even at this level, Anderson can lift several bricks of weapons-grade naquadah with ease, while it would take at least two Jaffa to carry the same amount. *'Enhanced Durability' - The cybernetic augments had created a sort of thickened skin layer, which allows him to withstand things that would normally kill a human, able to withstand average punctures, as well as extreme temperatures and radiation, to a certain extent. *'Enhanced Intellect' - Even though Anderson was already far more intelligent than most humans, his cybernetic augmentations had granted him an increased mental capability, which he uses to create new technologies. After the cybernetics were removed, the enhanced intellect remained at a reduced level with an IQ of 256. *'Force-sensitivity' - The cybernetic augments had created a flow of midichlorians throughout Mark Anderson's body, although the presence of those cybernetics had kept him from wielding the Force. The removal of the cybernetics allowed him to wield the Force, although not as powerful as natural Force-sensitives. He would later learn to wield it during his training as a Jedi Knight. *'Quick Reflexes' - During his Jedi training, Anderson learned to glimpse into the future, allowing him to see events that would take place in a matter of moments and reacting to them before they occur. *'Regeneration '- The cybernetic augments increased the regeneration rate of Anderson's body to the point where he was able to completely regenerate skin, which had been ripped off of his body, in only a matter of seconds. Due to this increased regeneration rate, Anderson is able to heal from a wound in only minutes which would take a normal human several days to recover. Severed limbs can also be reattached if brought back into place. *'Immortality '- The ability that Anderson is most known for is his immortality. Due to this ability, he is seemingly un-aging. Combined with his enhanced durability and advanced regeneration, Anderson is capable of surviving large impacts and blasts that would easily kill any ordinary human. *'Ancient Technology Activation Gene' - The ATA Gene allows Anderson to use Ancient technology and also acts as a genetic marker, making any clones of him break down and die after some time if left untreated. Skills *Mark Anderson has mastered several Lightsaber combat forms thanks to Kar-Nol Edej's training, as well as his Jedi training in the Skyriver galaxy. **'Form I' - Shii-Cho **'Form II' - Makashi **'Form IV' - Ataru **'New Form III '- Fast Style *Mark Anderson is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, being taught by Teal'c of Chulak, Ronon Dex, and Teyla Emmagen, and can hold his own against them for hours at a time. *Anderson's skill in projectile weapons was noticed in 2004, when he was able to pinpoint fire on several armored Jaffa guards, killing them while leaving the armor undamaged. *Anderson is also highly skilled in flying a F-302 Fighter-Interceptor due to his Air Force training, having evaded fire from several Death Gliders and subsequently destroying them. This skill is put to the test on larger ships, such as Puddle Jumpers and the Orion. Equipment Mark Anderson, being skilled with many weapons, stores several different weapons onboard the Orion, as well as on his person. He typically carries a Zat on his waist most of the time, and occasionally had a Ma'tok Staff strapped to his back when in the battlefield. On the Orion, he has a small chest that contains several weapons, such as extra Zats, a Ma'tok Staff, two P90s with six clips of ammunition each, an X-699 Plasma Rifle, and an Ion rifle (distrupts electronic devices) which was obtained in the Skyriver galaxy. Category:Tau'ri Category:Human Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight